Pretty When You're Mad
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: When someone calls Pip French during Gym class, the rest of Damien's day is a bundle of sexual frustration. Why does Pip have to be so hot when he's angry? Dip, very citrusy, toys, swearing


Ok! So I was watching the dodge ball episode and I was like…wouldn't it be funny to see Pip punch Christophe because he got mad at being called French? Not only that, but Damien seems the type to think Pip is hot when he's mad lol

Pretty when you're mad

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

"Whatever you stupid frog! Clean the snails out of your ears, why don'tcha!" Some random kid shouted from across the gym. It was a technique as old as the hills. If you wanted Pip to do well in sports, you called him French. Be it soccer, volleyball, baseball, dodge ball, or any other sport that involved hitting or kicking things Pip would win hands down if you got him mad enough.

And nothing got Pip madder than getting called French.

Now, don't get him wrong, he didn't have anything against the French. He and Christophe actually got on quite nicely. But the fact of the matter remained that he was bloody well _not_ French!

"I'm not French you stupid asshole, goddamnit!" Pip had developed a mouth over the years when he actually got angry.

Christophe growled and shouted at Pip. "What ees wrong weez being French?" He was livid.

"Shut the fuck up, you bloody frog!" Pip screeched, punching him in the nose.

Christophe was shocked. Not only had his nationality just been insulted, but Pip fucking Pirrup had just broken his nose! Gregory escorted him to the nurse, laughing the entire way at his French lover.

Damien had been watching the entire thing from the sidelines. He had long since been banned from playing any game that could cause pain in any way. He smirked, watching the beautiful blonde. Oh, yeah. Pip was fucking hot when he was angry. Damien just wanted to bend him over and…but he wouldn't go into that here.

He smirked and walked up behind the furious blonde. "Hey, babe. Mellow out. At least for a bit." He purred in his ear, winking at him suggestively. Pip's breath caught and he instantly went from mad to madly aroused. Damien held that kind of power over him.

"Closet, after class." Damien commanded. Pip just turned around and glared at him. It sent tingles of desire coursing through Damien's veins. "I am not here for you to fuck whenever it pleases you, Damien. I have a class to get to." He spat, storming off.

Damien groaned inwardly and tried to think of things to make his erection fade. All he could think about was the way Pip's hips swayed when he stalked away.

He could tell it was going to be a long day.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

And he was right. Pip was still angry when he met him for their next class. Damien spent the entire hour undressing him with his eyes and imagining doing dirty things on the teacher's desk.

"_Oh yes! Damien, harder!" Pip begged as Damien bent him over the desk and swatted his bare bottom. "I've been a naughty boy, Damien. Punish me!" Damien complied eagerly, bringing his hand down on Pip's backside harder. The slaps rang out across the room as Pip's backside turned red and his erection ground against the edge of the desk. "Damien!!"_

"_Damien!"_

"Damien…DAMIEN!!" Pip yelled, snapping his fingers in front of Damien's face. It really wasn't helping that Pip still seemed to be angry.

"Yeah?" He asked, snapping out of it. Pip rolled his eyes and sat back down. "Nothing, you can go back to daydreaming about molesting me in our next class."

Damien grinned. The next class was the last of the day. After this, Pip's ass was _his_. His hot, perky little ass…Damien wiped the drool off of his chin and left for the last class of the day.

Damien swaggered into the classroom, doubly cocky knowing he was gonna get some tonight. And not just the normal hot passionate fucking he got from Pip every night. Because Pip was _pissed_! Apparently someone had gotten angry and decided to mess with the Brit by calling him French. It had been the second person the small blonde had sent to the nurse that day.

Damien grinned and whistled tunelessly, nothing was hotter than rough, angry sex with Pip. When he was mad he was quite the masochist, demanded it hard and begged to be tied up and abused. Damien would gladly grant his every wish.

Suddenly, Pip was in front of him. He was leaning over the desk smirking at him with a glint in is eye that let Damien know exactly what he was about to say.

"Forget class. Take me home and fuck me." He said, taking Damien's hand and dragging him out of the classroom. Damien didn't need to be told twice, he picked Pip up in his arms and started running home.

Pip giggled, tracing shapes on Damien's clothed chest as the other boy ran towards their apartment. His poor baby was so sexually frustrated that he had been on the brink of raping him. "Faster, Damien!" He moaned deliberately, knowing it would drive his lover mad…the little minx.

Damien growled low in his throat and sped up the stairs, practically ripping the door off of its hinges as he tore it open and carried Pip inside.

Pip loved seeing Damien like this, it sent shivers down his spine knowing that, even though Damien was always kind and gentle to him, he could have him anywhere and in anyway he wanted and Pip wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. He was so strong, the power stored in those firm muscles hidden beneath the loose clothes he wore.

Pip was forced out of his thoughts when he hit the bed almost harshly, bouncing a bit. Now came the best part. Damien was amazingly sexy when he was driven mad with lust for Pip, and Pip took full advantage of this. He knew Damien got off on his anger.

"Well are you gonna stand around all day or are you gonna fuck me, dumbass?" He spat. He couldn't suppress a grin when Damien growled and tackled him, holding his wrists above his head with one hand and sinking his fangs into his neck. Pip moaned loudly, bucking up into his lover's toned body.

Damien lapped up the blood, not wanting it to dribble down his chin like some macabre form of drool. Blood usually left an unpleasant coppery tang in his mouth, but everything about Pip was amazing and his blood was no different. It tasted sweet and made Damien even more horny than before. He worked through the haze in his mind to tie Pip's hands to the headboard and get his clothes off.

What he saw had to be the hottest sight he'd ever seen. There, embedded and vibrating in Pip's ass, was a _sex toy_. "All day?" He asked, amused. Pip nodded. "At least now I know why you were so pissy." He chuckled.

"Just get his thing out and fuck me already! I've been hard for you all day and you are not helping matters." Pip said testily. Damien chuckled and put his hand around the base of the dildo. He pulled it out slowly and teasingly before thrusting it back in.

"God dammit, Damien! I said fuck me, not toy with me!" He said through gasps and moans. It felt so good, but it's not what he wanted. He wanted to have Damien's huge cock buried deep inside of him. He wanted to be fucked so hard he couldn't see strait.

"But toying with you is so fun." Damien purred, taking the toy out and turning it off. He slicked himself up and thrust into Pip, burying himself to the hilt in one swift movement. Pip moaned and bucked back onto him, trying to take him in further.

"Fuck, Damien! More!" He demanded, moving his hips against his lover's. Damien grinned and pulled out before slamming back into Pip ferociously. Hearing Pip cuss was such a turn on, and he loved that he was the one to make him lose control of his perfect manners like that. He built up a quick and animalistic pace, drilling into Pip's prostate with ever thrust and causing screams of pleasure to tear themselves out of the petit blonde's throat.

"Fuck me harder, goddammit!" He said, scratching ten trails of red down Damien's back in an attempt to force him in harder and faster. Damien growled and sped up his movements, going so quick and hard in and out of Pip that the bed started to creak and move with their lovemaking.

Pip couldn't hold on for long, not with Damien looking so bloody hot as he fucked Pip into the mattress. He cried out his lover's name so loudly he was sure Jesus could hear them a few blocks down as he came all over their stomachs. Damien followed suit soon after. He came growling out Pip's name as he spilled himself, filling Pip up. He kept thrusting through both of their orgasms to prolong them.

One last scream ripped out of Pip's scratchy throat as he felt a second wave of pleasure crash around him as he came again, moaning lowly as he slowly but surely came down from his high and basked in the afterglow.

Damien pulled out and collapsed panting onto the bed beside Pip, pulling the naked blonde onto his chest. "I fucking love you, Pippers." He said softly as he ran his fingers lightly over Pip's scalp.

"I love you too, Damien." He giggled as he cuddled into his lover. Damien grinned, he just loved hearing those words coming from Pip's mouth. Along with a few other phrases and expletives.

"Go to sleep now, Pipsqueak." He told him, kissing the top of his head gently. Pip just nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. Damien watched him for a long time, just staring at him lovingly. The little angel was absofuckinglutely perfect when he slept. Not that he wasn't always perfect, at least in Damien's eyes.

Soon, he found himself curled around Pip protectively and fighting to keep his eyes open. With one last look, he allowed his eyes to close and for sleep to take him.

Pip sighed contentedly in his sleep, glad his lover had finally joined him in the world of their dreams.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Cheesy ending, I know!! But anyways, Now for the shameless advertising!!

I have a South Park Slash RP board I would love, love, _love_ for y'all to join!! If y'all deem it worthy, just come on down!

http : // slashluvsyoubiatch . proboards . com / index . cgi

take out the spaces and check it out!!


End file.
